Drenched
by Mirlin
Summary: Crappy one shot about Eren's awful cleaning skills and Levi who is done with pointing out his mistakes.


I thought I should at least something since I'm not uploading a lot at the moment...  
It's not the best I've ever wrote, but ok...

I'm slowly moving to AO3.. so if you are interested search for 'Mirlinish'.

I'm dyslexic andEnglish is not my first language..  
Grammar nazi's will hate me :'D  
I don't have a beta yet. Sorry guys...

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren sat on his knees, scrubbing the floor, when Levi stepped into the room. "Lance corporal." The brunette replied surprised when he laid eye on Levi.

Levi folded his arms. "Were you the one that cleaned the room in the end of the hall?" Levi was obviously not amused. He already knew it had been Eren, because Eren made yet again a mistake which Levi had pointed out to him more than once before.

Eren turned paler when Levi asked that, obviously he already understood that he had done something wrong. "Yes, sir." He answered.

Levi unfolded his arms and turned towards the door opening. "Come with me." He said strict, just before he walked out of the room and towards the room he talked about. He did not wait for Eren, but he sharpened his ears to make sure the male followed him. He did not expect Eren to refuse following him though. Even though he heard different stories from others, the brat never refused his orders before.

Once at the room, Levi opened the door to reveal the, with cleaning water flooded, room. He let Eren walk in first and then stepped into the doorway himself. "Tell me what is wrong with this room."

"The floor is flooded, sir." Eren noticed and answered right away.

Levi could see in Eren's eyes that he realized he made the same mistake again. "I told you to use less water, didn't I?"

"Yes, corporal." Eren answered. "I thought it would dry, sir." He continued in his defense.

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Did it dry?"

"No, sir." Eren answered.

"How long has it been since you cleaned it?"

"About an hour, sir." Eren answered hesitantly. The kid turned a bit paler when he realized how much time had gone by since then. "I'll get my cleaning tools." He said and wanted to walk past Levi to the room where he had been cleaning just before Levi came in.

Levi hooked his heel behind the door and closed the door, before Eren was able to step outside. "No need for that." He said. "Dry it with your shirt."

Eren was confused by that comment and just stared at Levi "Lance corporal?" He asked carefully.

Levi didn't add anything else and just waited for Eren to start clearing the floor. Maybe if Eren had to use his own clothes he would remember that he had to use less water next time, or clean up the water mess afterwards.

Eren turned his back towards Levi, grabbed the edge of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, looking quite insecure while he did so.

Levi saw him glancing over for a moment, probably checking if this was what he meant. The corporal didn't tell him he was doing well or not, though. He just stood there staring at Eren, waiting until he would sit down on his knees and began to dry the floor with his shirt.

Eren took some time for it. After he pulled off his shirt, he slowly sat down on his knees and hesitantly placed his dry shirt in one of the puddles. A moment later he began to dry the floor. The expression on Eren's face clearly showed that he regretted his earlier decision, because now he either had to wait for his shirt to dry, walk around in a wet shirt or walk around shirtless.

Levi didn't care though. He would only be satisfied if the brat would finally understand how important it was to him that everything was perfectly clean. He leaned against the door and looked down at the male. The quietness made his mind wander off for a bit, until he realized what the scene in front of him actually was.

There was a titan crawling on his hands and knees in front of him cleaning the floor, because he told him too. A tame titan, doing exactly what Levi told him to. It almost sounded like a pet. The thought stirred something within the lance corporal. A strange kind of excitement. It wasn't the first time he felt excited about staring at Eren though. The boy had caught his eyes more than once before; in a way that was inappropriate for a man his age towards a boy Eren's age.

"Corporal." Eren suddenly said, waking Levi out of his thoughts. "I think I need a mop for the rest." He tried carefully as he held his soaked and dripping shirt a bit off the ground, showing Levi that the piece of clothes wasn't going to soak up any more water.

Levi looked at the shirt, but didn't move away from the door. "Your trousers are still dry." He mentioned and slides his eyes to Eren's trousers for a moment. Apart from his knees that was. Then he looked back up to the brat's face, seeing the boy's cheeks flush. At first he had only planned on letting Eren soak his shirt and then let him get a mop or cloth to finish the rest, but seeing Eren doing this so obediently, he couldn't help but push a little further. He wanted to know how far Eren would go for him.

The embarrassed Eren slowly turned his back to Levi and began to undo his trousers. Once he let it drop to his ankles he bend down to pull of his shoes and his socks.

Levi couldn't resist the urge to slide his eyes over the boy's bare skin and his underwear, while he bend with his ass towards the lance corporal. This was going the wrong way and he could feel it in the tightness of his trousers. Quietly he stared at how Eren continued drying the floor. The kid was trying to cover up his embarrassment by turned away from Levi, but Levi could still see the redness on Eren's ears.

"Corporal." Eren suddenly said and pulled Levi out of a vulgar daydream about the male.

He caught the male staring at his crotch, making Levi realize his pants had done tighter than they should have. Looking down he noticed the budge in his crotch area. Looking up back at Eren again, he noticed the same kind of budge in the boy's underwear.

"The floor is still flooded." Levi replied to Eren, acting as if he didn't knew what the brat meant. But he did of course and the fact that Eren probably thought the same twisted his mind in ways it shouldn't.

The way Eren's ass was pointing in his direction weren't making things easier for the corporal. It was as if the boy was provoking him. And it worked.

Levi reached with his hand to the key in the door and locked the door behind him. "Eren." Levi said as soon as Eren's trousers were as soaked as his shirt. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, his legs slightly parted.

What happened next went fast and without words. Eren walked up to Levi and sat down between the corporal's legs a little bit too casually. Levi opened the fly of his trousers and Eren took the corporal's erection out and between his lips before Levi was even able to get it out of his underwear. It all went too smoothly, as if they had read each other's minds.

A deep satisfied sigh passed Levi's lips at the movement of Eren's mouth over his sensitive skin. His head dropped slowly to the back of his neck and his lips parted to allow his breath to come and go easily.

Eren was too easy and comfortable about it for this to be his first time sucking cock. Who the former practice subject was was a mystery to Levi though. Maybe it was that blond childhood friend or perhaps the horse faced guy. Not in the mood to think about it too much he ousted it out of his thoughts and looked down.

Eren was looking up at him. His cheeks flushed and his eyes lewd. His hands had settled on Levi's thighs for balance and he alternated bobbing his head and licking the head frequently. It felt good, but things were going too slow for Levi.

The lance corporal reached for Eren's head and helped him to adjust the speed. Eren picked it up quickly and caused Levi to start moaning soft and low. "Like that." He purred softly.

His eyes caught one of Eren's hands to reach down between his own legs. Levi leaned his head a little to the side to see the boy grabbing his cock out of his underwear and pulling his erection in the same rhythm as he bobbed his head.

This only made the look in Eren's eyes more erotic. The moment Eren closed his eyes; Levi made quick work of it. "Look at me." He commanded the boy and immediately Eren opened his eyes again, catching Levi's gaze with his own. "That's it." Levi brought out as a moan.

Levi caught himself bucking his hips into Eren's mouth just slightly. His orgasm was building up quick and steady, and he knew it wouldn't take long before he finished.

"Don't pull away." He warned Eren. "Don't make a mess." Cumming into Eren's mouth was the only way he could think off that wouldn't make a mess of either Eren's face or the floor and the bed. Let alone that the sight of the male drinking his juices would be very erotic to see.

Eren seemed to understand the hint, because he began to suck harder at the head, as if he was trying to milk him. It worked really well because within no time Levi could feel his balls tensing and pulling up. "Cumming, Eren." He breathed a bit harder than he had meant to. In a few short shocks he released his seed in the back of Eren's mouth.

Through half lidded eyes he looked down at Eren, who looked up him a tired but satisfied expression. He pulled away and swallowed the bitter substance without looking away from Levi.

When the male sat straight on his knees, Levi noticed the mess Eren had made even though he had told him not too. Blobs of lucent white drifted in a small puddle of water in front of Levi's feet. Looked like that brat had enjoyed himself as well.

He enjoyed the afterglow in silence. A bit later he stuffed on his junk back in his pants and zipped his trousers back in place.

Levi stood up from the bed and walked to the door without another word.

"Sir?" Eren asked insecure. The complete opposite of certainty when he had handled Levi's cock in his mouth.

Levi didn't want to hear what Eren wanted to ask or say though. Not now. He unlocked the door and looked over the hallway. It was empty. Everyone was probably already down stairs in the dining room for dinner. "Get yourself some cry clothes and eat dinner downstairs. You can clean up the left over mess after that.

Without even looking at Eren, he stepped out and disappeared out of sight. Leaving the almost completely naked Eren alone in the room.


End file.
